


You Know, Humans Make Great Pillows

by pebblefog



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Curry, F/M, Post-Canon, Stuffing, embarrassed hop, hunger kink, rumbly tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebblefog/pseuds/pebblefog
Summary: Gloria uses Hop’s tummy as her personal pillow.
Relationships: Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 17





	You Know, Humans Make Great Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> This contains quite the bit of tummy content. Tummy noises, light stuffing, and stuff like that. Don’t like? Don’t read. You have been warned.

Late nights were always a pain for Gloria. After she had become Galar’s champion, she would find herself doused in copious amounts of work. Being champion was cool, don’t get her wrong, but she now understood why Leon had struggled so much. He had a freaking reputation to keep up. Reputations weren’t exactly Gloria’s style, but now she was an example to the citizens of Galar. How could she _not_ keep up her own now?

Vacations were something she actually looked forward to. The girl loved to battle constantly in the past, or busy herself with something else, like training her Pokémon. Now that it was a consistent thing to do, she learned to grow tired of it. Being champion was _bone breaking_ to say the least. And she was so far away from home. From her parents. From Hop. 

_Goddammit_ , she missed Hop. Every time she was reminded she was champion, she knew how far away she was from him. Her only friend— no, _best_ friend, that she had known from the start of her journey. The boy who inspired her to fight until the very end. The feeling jabbed at her heart like a spear. Her phone’s home screen consisted a former selfie of her and Hop, their partners out, having a grand old time. The image made her severely homesick

“Ma’am, this is your stop.” The Corviknight taxi rider snaps Gloria from her thoughts. She was at the research lab. Finally, she was home. “Thank you, sir!” Gloria thanked the man and gave the Corviknight a pat on its wing. She waves the two safe travels as they soar away into the night sky.

It’s been months since Gloria last saw the lab. She takes a key out of her coat pocket and unlocks the door, opening it and turning on the lights. _Thunk!_ Gloria hears the sound of something hit the slabbed floors of the lab and papers flying in the air. “Sonia, what are you doing back here, aren’t you supposed to be-“

And there he was. Gloria couldn’t believe it, but she was staring right into his amber eyes. He was here. Gloria drops everything in her hands and brings Hop into a tight hug.

“I’m home,” Gloria lets out a sob. “I’m finally home.”

She couldn’t believe Hop had grown an _inch_ taller last she saw him. “Wow. You’ve grown.” She brushes her hair to the side. Hop grins, “only a little, I’m afraid.” “Oh hush, you’re taller than me now.” Gloria scoffs, lightly nudging Hop with her elbow. “How long has it been? A few years?” She asks, counting the years by her fingers. “One? Two?” Hop laughs, “I think a little shorter than that, but yeah.”

“I can’t believe I missed your 18th too! Ugh, well, it doesn’t matter anymore. I just,” Gloria crosses her arms, “I just missed you… I _really_ missed you.” Hop feels his cheeks warm as he sheepishly smiles, “I missed you too.”

“Oh! I wanna show you something! I found him when it was around my 18th birthday.” Gloria brings out a pokeball, summoning a shiny Tyranitar. Hop was in awe, circling around the Pokémon. “Oh wow… Fascinating! And a completely different color too! How did you even manage-“

“Rana!” The Tyranitar snaps at the teen, making him reel back. Gloria rolls her eyes and approached the grumpy beast.

“Oh stop it, you ol’ brute. Be nice, he’s a friend.” Gloria pets her Tyranitar on the snout. "See? He's not so bad." It grumbles and leans into her touch. “I thought you’d like him. He’s usually friendly, dunno what’s gotten into him though.” Hop laughs nervously, “oh, I wouldn’t know.”

“Tyranitar’s gotten a lot of specialized training. He’s helped a lot over the months.” She pats her partner on the head, whisking him off. Tyranitar just goes to do it’s own thing, sniffing all over the lab.

Upon closer inspection, Gloria could tell Hop hadn’t gotten adequate rest. He had dark circles under his eyes. His hair was also a bit unkempt. “Since when was the last time you slept, Hop? You look bloody dead.” Gloria was worried sick now. This bloke looks as if he doesn’t take care of himself. “If you haven’t slept because of me, I’ll kill you. I really will!”

Hop puts up his hands in defense, “no, no, no! It’s not that, it’s just work. Work’s been demanding lately is all.”

Gloria puts her hands on her hips, “I knew it. I’ll murder Sonia when she gets here.” “No please don’t!” Hop interjects. “Who’ll take care of Yamper?!”

The girl sighs. “Screw it. I’m too tired to go on a huntin’ spree anyway.” Hop gives a sigh of relief, wiping his brow. However, he doesn’t get a chance to breathe, as Gloria rips off his lab coat. “Take that thing off. It smells like sweaty cologne.” Gloria mumbles. Hop whines at his friend, “hey, I’m not that sweaty! At least I don’t think I am…? Wait, do I smell bad?”

“Well you’re taking this off anyways. Off it goes.” Gloria tosses the coat away, before taking her own off. Both were now in sweaters made of soft Wooloo wool. Gloria cracks her back, sighing. “It’s great that I can have a break now. Being champion sucks bullocks! Hop, I’m so glad I took the blow for you, because a champion’s job is much harder than it looks.” 

Hop tilts his head like a confused puppy. “It is? I thought Lee was handling it well before you took his place?” Oh, that made Gloria laugh so hard. “Arceus no! That bloke had it rough! You’re just used to not seeing his sorry, stressed arse. Honestly, that was the worst dream you could’ve hoped for, mate, no offense.”

Tired from her travels, Gloria sits on the nearest sofa she could spot. It was conveniently built for two people, so Gloria pats the cushion next to her. “Come on, Hop. I’m making you take a break before you bend over dead.”

“But my research-“

“ _Bullocks!_ I don’t want to hear it, mister.” Gloria said sternly.

Hop sighs in defeat, eventually joining Gloria. He plops down and settles himself in the comfy cushion. Gloria situated herself in a comfier position, before Hop speaks up. “I missed moments like these.”

Gloria brushes a few bangs back. “Me too. I guess we’ve both been so busy, we haven’t had the time to do stuff like this.”

The two stay up for a while, but Gloria finds herself uncomfortable after a while of just sitting up. She shifts in her spot, trying to find the perfect sweet spot. Nope, the couch was too hard. She glances at Hop, who seemed dozed off for the moment. He didn't look all that different, but she noticed a lot of things that changed about Hop. His clothing style was much more like a professor's, he even had a wool sweater and everything. Tryng to find a nice spot to rest, she gets a look at Hop’s stomach. It was perfectly hidden behind that loose sweater, but _cute_ nonetheless. It makes her wonder. _Hmmm…_

Hop nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Gloria had plopped her head onto his stomach. Oh, sweet baby Arceus. His face burned red in embarrassment. Gloria takes notice since Hop had flinched at her touch. She sheepishly backs off. “Sorry, am I making you uncomfy…?” Gloria asks. Hop tries his best not to sputter at the girl, “oh, sorry, you’re fine! I just didn’t really expect that…” Gloria hums and lies back down on Hop’s soft tummy. She expected him to be bony with how skinny he was, but surprisingly Hop had a bit of plush to him. Like a squishy pillow you rest on in one of those fancy hotels.

To be honest, Gloria had a bit of a thing for tummies. They were nice pillows if needed in a pinch. Hop just so happened to be the nearest pillow for her to lay on. It was quite interesting. His rhythmic breathing and heartbeat could lull her to sleep. But that wasn’t what she focused on. She was mostly focused on what was happening inside Hop’s stomach. It wasn’t really loud, but there were low audible moans and groaning noises roiling inside of the stomach. She wondered when the last time her friend had eaten, it could’ve been a while ago, but she assumed he was getting a bit hungry. Typical Hop, thinking about unimportant things before his own well being. 

A particularly loud growl from Hop’s belly had Gloria caught off guard. She started snickering to herself, which jolts Hop half awake. “Hm? What’s so funny, mate?” Hop asked oh so innocently, still dozed off. Gloria looks up at him.

“Surely you heard that?” She asks cheekily. 

Oh was Hop so clueless. “Um, not really?” As if on cue, Hop’s stomach grumbled loudly, feeling the aftermath of rolling vibrations throughout his abdomen. Heat trickles up his neck as Gloria teases him, snickering more. “I think you’ve been neglecting someone, Hop.” His stomach makes another grumbly complaint, proving Gloria’s point. Oh.

Hop turns a deep shade of red. He couldn’t help it, really, but it was embarrassing for his body to decide now was the _perfect_ time to be starving. Gloria didn’t seem to mind though. She was actually enjoying it. The noises were oddly soothing to her. She laid her head back down on Hop’s stomach, giggling every time it groaned or rumbled, much to the latter’s embarrassment.

“Is ol’ Hop not feeding you? You poor thing.”

Hop blinks, “are you talking… to my stomach?”

“Well it’s been talking to me.” Gloria replies. “Besides, I think your stomach has a right to growl at you, since you clearly haven’t been eating enough.”

Hop whines, “I’ve been working my arse off, though. Sonia needs it. and it’s very important research-“

Hop quickly zips his mouth shut as his stomach growls again. Gloria pats his stomach gently, “I think you should talk to your stomach about that one, mate.”

Hop slinks down into the couch, crossing his arms. Gloria takes the opportunity to rest her head again.

“You know, your stomach makes for a great pillow. It’s real soft and cozy. Quite talkative though when it hasn’t been fed,” Gloria comments. The look on Hop’s face makes the girl burst out laughing, so she decides to spare Hop from her torture. She slaps his stomach twice, making the boy squeak.

“Although, I think I do have some leftover curry in my bag from earlier. Let me check.”

Gloria gets up from the couch and rummages through her travel bag. She pulls out a medium sized tub of delicious looking curry, going back over to Hop. She always had to carry a spoon in case of emergencies like these, so she fishes it out of her pocket. “It’s your favorite. I thought of you when I made it, too.”

Her sweet words wanted to make him cry. Hop’s heart stammered in his chest, “oh, you did?”

“‘Course I did! Ah- It’s a bit cold, I apologize… wait a minute- Tyranitar!”

And within a second, the large Pokémon comes storming in. Gloria looks at the Tyranitar, “hey could you help me out, ol’ friend?” The Tyranitar garbles, snorting at his trainer. She holds up the tub of curry. “I need you to use Fire Blast on this. Ah, lightly though, please.”

“Ty…” The Pokémon sighs, before breathing hot, smoldering breath on the container. It instantly warms up. “Thank you!”

Gloria scoops up a spoonful of curry, feeding Hop.

“Is it good?”

Oh, it was better than good. Hop swallows the mouthful of curry. “It’s bloody delicious, Gloria…” Hop had never tasted curry that good in his life! Even if it were leftovers, it still tasted amazing. His stomach grumbled impatiently, wanting more than just a mouthful.

“Less talk, more eating.” Gloria boops Hop’s nose. She continued feeding Hop the whole container of curry, and within a few minutes, the container was empty. It was quite a lot of curry, but she wasn’t surprised Hop finished. He always was a big eater. Gloria looks down at his stomach to find it poking out just a wee bit from all the food. She feels her cheeks warm at the cute sight. A small burp left Hop, making him flush. “Oh jeez, ‘scuse me.”

Hop tenses up again when Gloria nuzzles her head on his stomach. 

“I think your stomach’s happy now since you fed it.” Gloria chirps. She smiles at the muffled gurgles and sloshes as Hop’s stomach happily digested the massive load of food inside it. “I think I’m happy now too.” Hop purred.

Gloria hummed, rubbing Hop’s stomach in circles. If she had a tail, it would be wagging like crazy. He had such a soft tummy now, and Gloria was in _love_. Being extremely self indulgent, Gloria takes out her Rotom phone, snapping a picture of Hop’s full tummy.

“Wha- Hey! Gloria, nooooo…” The poor teen whines and covers up his stomach, but it was too late. Hop wouldn’t live that one down for the rest of his life. “Too late!” Gloria winks. “Wait till Leon sees this.” 

“Kill me now.” Hop moans. “Tyranitar, kill me now. Please.” Despite his pleas, Tyranitar snorts and just sits in a corner. He squints at Hop, before scratching his tummy and lying down.

Digesting the huge amount of food, Hop felt an oncoming food coma hitting him like a train. He stifles a yawn, stretching his arms and popping his shoulders. He looks down at Gloria, who now had seemed to have fallen asleep. How cute. He chuckles to himself and gently situates himself in a comfy position. He didn’t even worry about his unfinished research. With his stomach full and his best friend by his side, he feels comfortable and at ease. Might as well get a good night’s rest.

The two continued to stay on the couch for the remainder of the night, dozing off in a deep sleep. Gloria couldn’t be more happy about it as she smiles in her sleep.

Humans really _are_ good pillows.


End file.
